


Baby, we're losers (but you're my everything)

by JayKayTozier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Award Winners, Ball, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Famous, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Homophobic Language, I Love My Babies, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Possessive Behavior, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, award show, but like, how does one tag, richies into it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayKayTozier/pseuds/JayKayTozier
Summary: Eddie and Richie are married but instead of taking a honeymoon like a normal couple, Richie drags Eddie to London for an week for his events. This is the first time Eddie will be revealed to the world,as Mr. Tozier.(Shitty summary,the fic is much better)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Eddie, my love

Richie woke up to the sun light shining brightly in his eyes.He groaned at the harsh glow and buried his face into his husbands shoulder.

Husband….

Husband!...

He jerked up and reached for his glasses,knocking against Eddie waking him. “Mmm babe whats wrong?” Richie put his glasses on and stared down at his left hand. A flashy gold wedding band donned his finger with a line of diamonds in the middle. He was frozen like that until he felt Eddie pull his body against him. “Richie, baby? Are you okay? Not having second thoughts are you?” Eddie voice was calm but only Richie could hear the anxiety rise into the words. Richie quickly shook his head, relaxing his tense body against Eddie. “No,no. Of course not it just ...felt like a dream I think i’m still in shock.” Eddie chuckled softly placing a kiss on top of his head.

“I feel the same way, 48 hours ago I was Eddie Kaspbrak. I woke up today, in London of all places, as Mr. Tozier.” Richie smiled at Eddie's words and turned slightly bringing him into a tender kiss. “I love you, and ill remind you every morning until the day I die that I love you more than anything in this world” Eddies smile grew “And I will never stop saying it back.”

They laid there like that for the next half hour,in warm embracing silence as they just enjoyed each others presence before Richie broke the silence. “You know eds, there was a lot we were supposed to do last night that we can still make up for before our appointments today” Eddie blushed as his husbands voice got lower. “What do you mean? Did we miss- Oh! Rich! Really?” He laughed hitting Richie,who was wiggling his eyebrows comically, with a pillow. Richie gasped and dramatically fell back laughing “Not even 24 hours and the domestic abuse begins, Eddie spaghetti, you've changed” he starts fake crying for dramatic affect “Your no longer the man I fell in love with” 

Eddie hit him again with the pillow laughing “Yeah well unfortunately your still the man I love,Idiot acts and all” Richie grinned proudly “And you wouldn't have it any other way sugar” He laid back and Eddie instantly curled up on his chest “Your right i wouldn't.” After an hour of cuddling and banter Eddie finally looked at the clock beside their bed. In red bold numbers it read ‘9:15am’. He suddenly jumped out of bed panicked “Fuck rich get up, our appointments in an hour” and with that Richie jumped up as well to quickly call a taxi while he got ready for the day.

The taxi ride was long and frankly,boring. They were an hour away from where their appointment was and they were already a half hour late. “Baby you called them right?” Eddie asked nervously looking at his husband, who seemed all too calm about the situation. “Eds, I already told you, I called and told them we were running late and they said it was fine and just to show up whenever we get there. They're Not even mad,they're being paid by the hour so.” Eddie took a deep breath and nodded, “I'm sorry I'm just really nervous. I've never had a tailored suit, i'm not famous like you.” 

Richie laughed, “It's not as glamorous as you think babe, its a lot of weird stern people touching you all over, and looking at you like your insane when you make a boner joke.” he laughed harder. “There was this girl one time, she started feeling me up and-” “Beep, beep Richie” Eddie cut in holding up his hand. “I don't want to hear about any skanky little seamstresses feeling up my husband, that dick is mine. If anyone even tries to feel you up today,ill personally be the reason the can no longer sew.” Richie laughed,tears forming in his eyes, “Damn babe, where did this jealousy come from? You were never this bad before.” Eddie smirked, “You were never my husband before,I have legal paperwork that says your dick is owned by me. Your mine, all of you.” He looked up at Richie with half lidded eyes trying to be seductive. 

Richie gulped and leaned over whispering, “Babe, i swear to fuck if you get me hard right now, I will fuck you right here in the taxi.” Eddie gasped blushing, “No you wouldn't.” He said soft but his face showed anxiety. Richie was never one to shy away from stupid stunts. Hell, this was the man from high school,who on a dare, got a blowjob in the middle of the locker room after gym. He did n't know what Richie would do. Richie smiled devilishly not believing a word Eddie had just spoken, “Bet.”

‘2578 Edenburg.” Their driver announced blandly pulling to the curb. The both got out and Eddie stretched as Richie paid with a smile. Eddie turned around and smiled, “Thank you sir.” The driver looked at Eddie and scowled, “Whatever,Fags” he spat before driving off. Richie sneered, “What an asshole.” Eddie just sighed taking Richie"s arm, “Thousands of miles from Derry, and it still feels like home.” He says softly. Richie nods before opening the door for Eddie.

Richie groaned at the sight of the hundredth suit his stylist chose for him to try on. Eddie had just finished getting pinned, his suit already chosen. It was a pale gray, satin suit with a white lightweight cotton button up shirt, along with a deep red tie, and matching pocket square. It was one of the first outfits Eddie was put in and Richie"s jaw dropped at how beautiful his husband looked in it. He ran his hand over the material smiling as he admired the contrast between the light suit and eddies golden toned skin. His stylist was barely able to pull Richie away before confirming the suit for Eddie to have the designers start pinning and hemming it. 

So here they were 4 hours later then they arrived and Richie is still trying to find a complimenting suit to his husbands. “Spaghetti, call Bev we obviously need her,” Richie said exasperated as his stylist argued with the designer. “Richie,shes at work. We can't call her.” He groaned and sat on the floor, “Which one do you like?” Eddie perked at the question, no one had actually even thought to ask him his opinion, he wasn't anything to these people except Riches arm candy. The thought for a moment before walking over to the rack of suits, pulling out bits of certain pieces mismatching them together. He walked over to Richie handing him the hanger, “Try this on.” Richie nods smiling. 

When he walked out all eyes were on him. He had a black pair of fitted suit pants that hugged him perfectly,along with a black cotton button up and a deep red chiffon jacket that matched eddies tie and square. His tie and pocket square where the light grey of Eddie's suit. He stylist gasps and cheers, “It's perfect! Where was this hidden gem!.” He gushed to the designer who looked confused, “Sir, we don't have a piece like that.” With this Richie chimed in, “Of course not, it's an Eddie Tozier original.” 

Eddie blushed bright red, embarrassed having been told already to not touch the merchandise, “I'm sorry I just- He asked my opinion and” The designer held up her hand, “No need to apologize sir, it looks amazing and the mix of the fabrics are perfect. You have a fine eye for this.” And with that she dove in pinning and prodding the suit to fit it to Richie’s tall and slim build. Eddie smiled proudly as his husband mouthed ‘I love you’ to him while no one was looking.


	2. The Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I this is kinda short. I've been super busy with life and work but as always i hope y'all enjoy! <3

Eddie compulsively fixed his tie for the eighteenth time in the past two minutes. To say he was nervous, was an extreme understatement. He was terrified. This was the first time he would be out in public together with cameras. This is also the event that they would both publically out as gay. Eddie wiped his sweaty palms as he waited for his husband who was cursing from the bathroom, probably about his tie. “Babe, i love you but were going to be late.” He called out. A disheveled Richie emerged, shirt only half tucked, hair a mess, tie undone and unshaven. Eddie frowned,he looked as nervous as Eddie felt but then again Eddie has always been able to hide his feelings better.”Christ Rich, you already look drunk.” He scolded softly walking over to him.

Richie ran a shaky hand through his mess hair. “Ed’s babe I’m freaking out, I wish I had come out as gay earlier. What if people don’t approve.What if someone tries to hurt you. I feel so selfish for this, if you get hurt I’ll never forgive myself.” Eddies heart soared at his loves words.That’s what he was worried out? Not being out, not losing fans or god even his career. This man’s one fear out of everything was Eddie getting hurt. Eddie leaned forward and placed a kiss on Richie's chapped lips. The kiss was soft, slow and sweet. Richie pulled away first and sighed breaking out into a smile. “God I’m a mess aren’t I?” Eddie laughed, “Yes and the car will be here any minute so let's get you fixed up.” He was grinning ear to ear as he pushed Richie into the bathroom laughing as Richie started belting out ‘Honor to us all’ from Mulan.

It took about 20 minutes for Eddie to turn Richie from a mess, to a well put together ‘nice young man’. Their car was honking loudly outside and had already called twice. They ran out the door and practically threw themselves into the car. Once in they both took a moment to prep themselves with Richie's manager, going over protocol of carpet events and award show etiquette. It was most do and don'ts for Eddie and a strict warning to Richie, if he wins, to not make an inappropriate speech. “Don’t worry Connally, Eds proofread it.” Eddie was barely paying attention,giving a thumbs up, as he scrolled through twitter. “Holy shit, you didn’t tell me Mulaney and his wife is gonna be there! And your Bill Hader! And the other losers? Babe what the fuck!” Richie started laughing, “I didn’t tell you because we weren’t supposed to be coming. Bev’s gonna lose her shit when she finds out we didn’t go on a real honeymoon.” Eddie couldn’t help but laugh as well. It was calming to know that the others were gonna be there too. 

They arrived and got out, fans were screaming as they saw Richie step out and walk to eddies side. “Well here we go.You ready?” Richie whispered. Eddie gulped and nodded.The last thing he expect when Richie grabbed his hands was to hear his fans go ballistic with joy. 

The made their way onto the carpet,and Eddie was nearly frozen with fear. Cameras were snapping left and right, fans were cheering and reporters were shouting to get their attention. Richie pulled Eddie by the waist leading him, “Remember to smile love.” he whispered into eddies ear and Eddie instantly smiled. They posed together for multiple pictures, Richie even got on one knee kissing eddies hand which made him giggle and hide his blushing face. He was wrapped up in all the noise he barely registered they were starting to hit the interviewing section. They stopped at a young reporter with golden locks and Eddie hid halfway behind his husband hoping she wouldn’t notice him. She did, “Oh my god the trashmouth himself has finally brought a date, what’s your name?” The mic was put to eddies mouth. “E-eddie Kaspr-” he paused. “Eddie Tozier.” Her face lit up. “Well, well not only a date, but his husband?” She turned to the camera, “Well this is certainly a surprise. Where has he been hiding you all this time?” 

They all laughed and Eddie perked up with confidence, “At home with our dog, I think he was afraid someone was gonna try to steal me before he wifed me up.” This made Richie and the reported laugh harder. Richie nodded adjusting his glasses. “It’s true, I mean can you blame me? Look at him.” He twirled Eddie and the crowd went wild. “He’s a dream, couldn’t have someone try to snag him.” The reporter nodded. “Well thank you for joining us tonight Eddie. Now Richie,how do you feel about being nominated for ‘Best Male lead’ in your new hit show Barry?” “Not gonna lie, I was Shocked, I thought for sure Bill Hader was gonna get the nomination for role in IT: Chapter 2.” She nodded again smiling, “As modest as ever,good luck.” and with that they were waved through to the next interviewer.

The interviews went smoothly, Eddie was surprised that most of them had more questions about him and their relationship then about Richie's nomination. They told about how they meet as childhood best friends turned sweethearts. How Richie purposed to him covered in blood after their fight with the psycho murder, Pennywise, who stalked the losers since they were children. They told about their wedding and one interview was appalled that this was supposed to be their honeymoon and told them to get away somewhere after the show. It was easier then Eddie had thought. Everyone was loving and supportive and no one even seemed to bat an eye that they were gay. It was honestly refreshing. They made there way to the bar to get a quick drink when they heard their names being called. They looked around and spotted Bev in the crowd with Ben.She was wearing a skintight green gown and gold jewelry. Her hair was swept up in a bun with loose curls framing her face. Ben was wearing a simple navy blue suit and tie with his hair done. They made their way through the crowd before Eddie was smacked hard in the chest by Bev's purse. “I cannot fucking believe you two,” she scolded still smiling. “This is supposed to be your honeymoon dammit. Trashmouth, Eddie deserves better.” Richie laughed loudly shaking his head. “I've been trying to tell him that for years Bev, he just won't listen to reason.” Eddie laughed along, “Your right i could do better, Ben you taken?” Ben flushed and laughed and Bev instantly grabbed his hand sticking her tongue out at Eddie. “Hands off Tozier, this beefcake is mine.” They all died laughing at Ben’s face which was a tomato at this point. They caught up as they drank their wine and rose’ before Bill, Stan,and Mike joined them. Eddie hugged him hello as Stan immediately starting going into Richie about how this wasn’t a honeymoon and that they needed to hightail their asses out of the country after this or he’d skin them. The playful banter was easy to get into after that. They talked as if they weren’t at a A-list event but as if they were back home in Derry, at the Quarrie.

Eddie took a moment to take in how naturally Stan and Mike stood hand in hand with Bill, their suits complimenting each others. Stan was in a pale blue satin suit with gold tie. Bill was in a bright green cotton one with a pale lilac tie and mike was in a pale yellow almost white chiffon suit with black tie. They looked amazing, as if they were glowing. The time came and all found their seats, unhappily not near each other as the awards began. Normally Eddie would find these things boring but with the Late Late show host James Corden hosting, It was actually enjoyable. One by one the winners were announced. Bev won best supporting actress for her movie ‘Jurassic World’. Bill won for his screenplay hit “IT” as well as best adapted sequel, ‘IT: Chapter 2 that he had written after their experience back in Derry although putting a supernatural twist on it always made Eddie laugh. Richie's category was second to last so they had to wait for the entire night. Eddie was getting slightly drowsy and leaned his head on Richie's shoulder as the nominees were read. Richie's leg bounces wildly in suspense and nerve.

“And the winner of best lead role in TV is…..Richard Tozier!” Richie gasped and Eddie smiled kissing his cheek. “Go get your award winner.” Richie jumped up and practically ran onstage accepting the reward and shaking James hand. His speech was simple, thanking the voters and fans,making some jokes but the ending caught Eddie off guard because well, it was improvised. “To be honest I’ve never won anything in my life. I’ve always been kinda a loser with all my friends, and honestly this award doesn't come half as close to the person I now get the share the rest of my life with. Baby we’re always gonna be losers, you, you are my everything!” 

Eddie couldn't hear anything after that the crowd loudly cheering,whistling and clapping as Richie made his way back to his seat. Eddie shot up and ran over to him jumping into his arms and kissing him deeply. He didn't realize the camera had planned over to catch every moment. Richie wrapped Eddie legs around his waist and smiled carrying the smaller male back to their seats causing the crowd to awe with love at the two newly weds. “That wasn’t in your original speech.” Richie nodded adjusting his glasses. “I know It was a surprise for you, for us. I love you Eddie spaghetti.” Eddie teared up and kissed him softly, “I love you too,Trashmouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading!
> 
> IG-jaytozier  
> Twiter-Johnathantozier  
> Youtube-JayKay Tozier


End file.
